Rushden Transport Museum
Bus]] The Rusden Transport Museum is housed in the old Rushden Station in the Town of Rushden in Northamptonshire, England. The Museum was founded by the Rushden Historical Transport Society, who hold the annual Rushden Transport Cavalcade as a fund raiser. The Museum, consisting of many items of railway memorabilia and small items connected with road transport, is housed in the former waiting room, ticket office, parcels office and Stationmaster's office of the old Rushden Station. The group campaigned to save the station from demolition and redevelopment, after originally being given use of the redundant building by the council. The group have created a short railway with proposal to extend to Higham Ferers and Wellingborough as heritage railway operator. The railway has 1/2 mile of line, used for passenger services at present, and run various special events including Santa specials and 1940's war weekend. Road vehicles, such as a Daimler bus and Fire engine's, belonging to the RHTS and it menbers are stored in the adjoining yard. The Museum is open to the public on Sundays from Easter to October from 10am to 3pm. Visits can be arranged at other times by appointment. To find out about forthcoming events go to the groups website (listed below) History timeline * 1976 – Rushden Historical Transport Society is formed with 8 founding members, following an add in the paper and a meeting in a pub. * 1978 – The society decided to hold an annual transport rally to raise funds, which was held in Rushden Hall Park. The event eventual outgrows the park and is moved to a local farm * 1980 – RHTS purchased a Bristol Lodekka EBD651 a local bus from the United Counties bus Company. * 1984 – The group lease the disused Rushden Railway Station, as a base for RHTS from Northamptonshire County Council. * 1985 – The museum opened in the station building along with a bar/social area for members within the station waiting room. * 1987 – The station is threatened with demolition by plans for a link road, and a champaign to save the station site is launched. * 1987 - The 10th Cavalcade of Transport is held by the RHTS. * 1990 – After a 3 year campaign from RHTS and the people of Rushden the threat of demolition is finally lifted and plans to expand the Museum are put in place. * 1996 – The station buildings and surrounding land is purchased from Northamptonshire County Council. * 1997 – Two fire engines were added to the Societies vehicle fleet. (details required) * 1998 – RHTS granted planning permission to extend the railway track towards Higham Ferrers * 1998 - The group purchase rolling stock Including; ** Edmundsons a Barclay 0-4-0 saddle tank steam locomotive to use on demonstration runs to bring steam back to Rushden Station. ** A Sentinel diesel shunter was kindly donate by Castle Cement and is used as the societies work horse Loco. * 1998 - The RHTS celebrates its 20th Cavalcade of Transport. * 1999 – Work commences on extending the line north and track is laid towards Shirley Road after extensive excavation work to (re)form the cutting. * 2008 – RHTS sees the 30th annual Cavalcade turn out to be its most successful to date breaking all records with 25,000 + visitors over the 3 days. * 2008 - The RHTS propose plans for the reinstatement of the railway track to Higham Ferrers in conjunction with East Northants Council's footpath/cycle ways proposals for sustainable transport links to reduce road traffic in the area. * June 2009 - Line is approved for Passenger carrying services by the rail regulator and Services restart 50 years to the day after they were ended in 1959. * September 2010 - Line extended for another 1/4 mile towards Higham. See also * Rushden Transport Cavalcade - the annual fund raising rally * Shows and Meets - list of transport related events (add your event to the list) * Clubs Listing - preservation related groups References / sources * Rushden Historical Transport Society web site. * Wikipedia article External links * Official web site Category:Rushden Transport Museum Category:Rushden Transport Cavalcade Category:Transport museums in England